bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GalaxyGourmet/Bond Guide
Intro Are you just dying to raise a bee to max level? Sick of having those useless level 1 basic bees? In desprate need of bond? Want that star treat from mother bear? Look no further, because you came to the right place! This will be the guide for you. Just note: Getting bond isn't easy... Puppy Bee Puppy bee is an essential bee for bond. "But it's a useless bee!" ''You might ask. '''WRONG! ' Puppy bee is awesome for bond because it can spawn a token where it gives bond to the 5 closest bees. Boom. Straight up bond right there. AND you can play fetch with it and win free treats! And its gifted bonus will give you more bond with treats! Puppy will make getting bond easier. Defeat Mobs Mobs give good bond when you defeat them. Depending on the mob/boss, you get more bond with ALL of your bees. If you have level <4 bees, killing the spider will guarantee a level up. Tunnel bear and King Beetle are all great bosses to do the trick as well. They also have a chance to drop special treats. Treats Here is a simple, effective way to raise bond. Having a couple thousand treats stashed is good. Low on treats? Try using the treat dispenser. The treat dispenser is only reccomended if you are desperate. Yes, it will cost honey, but totally worth it when you complete that mother bear quest. And you can get treats for farming in fields. We will cover some ways to get treats in this article. There is a whole lot to cover, so see the Treats article for better info. Special Treats By special treats, I'm talking about strawberries, pinapples, etc. You should use special treats on the bees that like them, as they gain 50 bond instead of 25. If you, for instance, fed a blueberry to a Riley Bee, then it would only gain 25 bond, not 50, so you just wasted a blueberry, so use it on a bee that actually likes it. And hey, if you are low on special treats, use the desired dispenser, or farm in the desired field, or sprouts. Speaking of sprouts... Sprouts DO NOT IGNORE SPROUTS!!! Sprouts are the best way to get free treats. Whether it's a regular sprout, or moon sprout, always do them (and don't be a moocher). It is a good idea to discover all legendary bee types to have access to the special sprout summoner. The special sprout summoner is awesome because it summons a rare or above sprout, guaranteeing a whole lot of treats. Don't ignore moon sprouts too because you can get free moon charms AND treats. Same goes for gummy sprouts, as gummy sprouts are literally free glue and gumdrops. Magic beans are very good because you can choose the field you want the sprout to be in, as some fields give more of the same type of treat than other fields. Check the Sprouts article for much great info. And a neat trick: Server hop for more sprouts. Sparkles Sparkles come from two things: Fireflies and the faces in some of the fields. Fireflies can give moon charms, sure, but also treats! Like sprouts, the treats will be matching the treat that the field gives. Whether it's from the faces, or fireflies, sparkles give moon charms, too. Sparkles are a good way to get free treats. Moon Charms Just like the treat dispenser, this is only if you are desperate. Fireflies and sparkles will give Moon Charms. Moon charms give a whopping 250 bond! That's a whole lot of bond! Stick Bug Like sprouts, '''DO NOT IGNORE STICK BUG!! '''The stick bug challenge is an awesome way to get free treats. This won't be a guide to defeat stick bug, but just sayin' you get free treats by defeating the stick nymphs, and by leveling up stick bug, and destroying its totems. Check the Stick Bug Challenge article if you need to know more about stick bug. Quests Quests from some of the bears can give you, you guessed it! Treats! Black Bear's repeatable quests can give you treats sometimes. Polar Bear will always give you some treats. Brown Bear has a chance to give treats. You know the rest. Conclusion I hope this guide helped you out! This will get updated as time goes... But let me know what you think in the comments. PEACE! Category:Blog posts